drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Melphice De'l Kurc
Email: shadar.nor@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Gray Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5 feet 11 Weight: 200 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Melphice was born the eldest of three children of a well-to-do Lord in Saldaea. HIs father was Kadvar De`l Kurc, High Seat of House Kurc. Since the founding of the House, its sole dedication had been to protecting Saldaea and the southlands from the evils of the Blight. Always the Kurc line had been strongly upheld by its sons and daughters. So it was no surprise that Melphice began his training to be a warrior as early as he could hold a sword without tipping over. Melphice was a quite boy, he never gave complaint at a task given him nor did he ever go into fits of anger at failing something. He rarely spoke at all unless it was with his brother Mardin. Melphice hardly got to see his little sister since as soon as he was pulled away from his mothers teat he was placed in with the soldiers of House Kurc. Young Melphice took this in stride though, have a seemingly astounding grasp on the art of the sword. He was often seen practicing what little forms he could manage in the training yard when he had no other duties. As the years passed Melphice grew stronger in his skill with the blade, almost able to stand toe-to-toe with most of the instructors. His lack of social contact grew as well in this time period. It was not that Melphice was a loner, he spoke with his siblings and his father on the rare occasion he ever saw him. He was also always active in his duties as a soldier in training. Melphice just seemed to refer the quite, calmer lifestyle. Many said it was a keen trait he had inherited from his grandfather, who himself had been a highly skilled master of the blade and tactician. When Melphice was nearing his 18th name day, he began to feel a slight longing, a longing that pulled at the soul. He would soon be considered a soldier of House Kurc, and most likely be sent off to some borderfort for the rest of his days until it came time for him to take his fathers place as the head of the House. Yet for Melphice, this didn't seem like what the Creator had in store for him. It was a noble calling to serve as a deterrant to the forces of the Blight, but Melphice wanted more. If he stayed as he was, he would know nothing more of the outside world then what he had before him now. So on one stormy night Melphice confronted his father, and after a long and heated argument Melphice found himself stripped of his title as Heir to House Kurc and all but kicked out. Melphice felt no selfish pride in what he was doing, all he did was for betterment of himself mind and soul. With a stoic goodbye to his younger siblings Melphice packed what little belongings he had and caught the first merchant caravan heading south. For weeks he worked as a hired guard and made his way slowly down into the soutlands until he came upon the grand city of Tar Valon. Melphice had never seen a city of such majesty before and was quite awestruck. It was here that Melphice came upon what he had been searching for, a purpose. He had heard stories of the White Tower, Aes Sedai, and much to his intrest the Warders. It had been told to him that Warders were by far some of the best trained men in combat. This was what Melphice had wanted, something to better hone the edge of the forming sword that was Melphice. He left the service of the merchants and made his way to the White Tower in the hopes of making a petition to whoemever he had to, to be allowd into service of the military the Tower. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios